Giving Up Your Love For Them
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Mana just wanted to help Ira and Rikka be a couples, just a little push in the back for Ira. But are Ira's feelings, true? And was everything that Mana did for nothing? What's going to happen! (MIR) (HIATUS , because of school)
1. Chapter 1

**I think i am probably getting hated after this :, still this is the first Pretty Cure story i've made so please go easy on me! **

**And i know, that this couple might be weird and would never happen! But! That's just me, liking couples that would never happen *3***

**#NoHatePlease!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: Some characters may be ooc. (Out Of Character)**

**P.P.S: This isn't going to be _a Yuri _fanfic.. (I have nothing against yuri and/or yaoi)  
**

* * *

It was a stormy weather, thunder and lightning could be heard and seen from a girl's bedroom window. "Looks like i can't go over to Rikka-chan's home tonight!" The girl pouted while looking through her window.

"M-Mana-chan! I'm scared!" A little bunny like creature floated to 'Mana' and pulled her sleeve. Mana looked at the creature and smiled "Don't worry, Sharuru. It's not like the lightning could hurt us, right?" Mana smiled at Sharuru, who looked up at Mana with teary eyes.

But after a few seconds, a lighting stroke right in front of their window. Which scared both Sharuru and Mana almost to death, they both fell on the ground because of the shock. Sharuru started to cry, and Mana picked her up in her arms and held the mascot close to her. She walked to her window "How weird.. I never thought lightning could get this close to an house like this. It seems like our house isn't on fire. How Lucky.. And weird." She said to herself while petting the still crying mascot.

"They don't." A faint voice said, Mana looked at the window only to see a really bad burned Ira, against her window.. . . . . Mana stared at Ira who was against her window.. "I-ra?" She said at the boy "Are you going to let me in or are you going to stare at me like that forever?!" He yelled.

"Ah? uh?- Y-yeah, ch-chotta matte!" She stuttered, she put Sharuru on her bed and opened the window. Ira fell on the ground, but got right. "W-what are you doing here?" Mana asked at the badly burned blue haired guy.

"Aagrghh! Those two morons just keep teasing me how i can't defeat you girls! But look at them! They are the same!" Ira yelled as he lyed down on Mana's bed. But he also fell on Sharuru, Sharuru mumbled something and Ira felt something moving under him.

He sat up and grabbed the hair of Sharuru and stared at it "What the heck is this?-" Then his eyes widened "This is that mascot you girls always have with you girls!" He yelled. Sharuru and Mana got both shocked.

"Ah! N-no! T-that's just my stuffed pet bunny!" Mana stuttered a little and snatched Sharuru out of Ira's hand. He stared at them "Eehh? Really~? I could have sworn it was moving.." He said still staring at them.

Mana and Sharuru stood there like a statue, but Mana recovered soon. "I-it's a stuffed robot bunny!" Mana said in a hurry and then also said "But why are you here anyways? Can't you just fly over to Rikka? I mean wasn't she the one who helped you recover from your amnesia?" Mana said as she looked at the boy.

"That-." before Ira could say anything else "Ira?!" he fell backwards and had a red face. Mana walked over to Ira and felt his forehead. 'Hot!' Mana thougth, she brought some wet towels from the bathroom and put over Ira's forehead.

He was panting heavy, and Mana had the temperature of Ira '39.6'. 'Idiot! If i had opened the window faster he would not be sick with a fever right now!' Mana thought at put herself to blame.

"Mana-chan! Dinner time!" Her mother knocked on Mana's door, luck was on her side. Mana's mom didn't opened the door. "Uh. I'm coming!" Mana said and stood up, but glanced at Ira. "Sharuru! Please watch over Ira for me! I'll be right back with food!" Mana asked Sharuru, he sighed but nodded his head.

Mana smiled and got down stairs but glanced one last time at Ira. Sharuru looked at the now peaceful sleeping 'bad guy', "I can't believe Mana-chan's helps him! He's our rival, for fairy's sake!" Sharuru said to himself, after a few seconds Mana came back with food.

She put them on her desk that was besides her bed, but was now wondering "Should i wake him up or let him sleep?" She thought outloud. "Wake up who?" Two high voices said, and Mana grabbed Sharuru in a hurry.

"S-sharur! Should i let him sleep or wake him up for dinner?" Mana said in a hurry and showed an 'sleeping' Sharuru to Raquel and Lance. Who looked strangely and Mana and then at Sharuru. (they all stood in front of Mana's bed)

Lance looked a little behind Mana, and saw someone lying on her bed "Ah! Who's that person on your bed Mana-chan?" Lance asked, Raquel also looked behind Mana. "T-that's my cousin! He was hit by lighting while he was look out the open window!" Mana said. . . . .

"Aahh! I thought that was Ira, who was sleeping there! But it was your cousin!" Raquel said and floated at Ira's side, but stared at the batwings behind his ear. "Bat wings?" He said, Mana jumped a little but said "Y-yeah! He- he likes to cosplay in villains!" Mana said.. "Your cousin has an unique hobby, these look almost reall." Lance said who was standing besides the sleeping Ira.

He was about to touch those bat wings "Don't touch them!" Mana yelled, both Lance and Raquel looked at Mana, "Uh- H-he doesn't like it when people touch his costume!" Mana finished.

The two mascots nodded.. "Well then, we'll be going back home! Ja ne, Mana-chan! Ja ne, Sharuru.." They said and dissapeared. Mana and Sharuru sighed in relieve and laughed a little at each other.

"Ngg." Mana turned to Ira, he was opening his eyes and sat up. "I smell something nice." He said sleepily, and looked at his side. He started to drool and soon started digging in. "C-chotto! Ira-kun, let some over for us!" Mana said but cover her mouth with one hand.

Ira has now a dark aura around him, and slowly looked behind at Mana and Sharuru with a scary face. They both stood still, but Ira didn't yell at them "Tsk.. I-i hate to say something like this but. M-my hands hurt and i can't eat properly like this." He said and seemed to blush.

Mana and Sharuru are both dumbfounded but Mana smiled at Ira, she sat also on bed besides Ira and helped him eating. And also ate herself.

After eating and cleaning up. "So you still haven't told me why you are here?" Mana said as she sat on her chair (from her desk). "I mean, you could go to Rikka too right? Since she was the one who helped you-"

"Recover from amnesia." Ira finished Mana's sentence, Mana nodded. "I-it's not that i don't want to go there, just i didn't have the energy to even fly or teleport there. I didn't wanted to be here in the first place." He said and mumbled the last part, to bad for him Sharuru heard "Then get out of here if you didn't wanted to be here in the first place!" Sharuru yelled.

Ira looked hurt for a second and looked away "Sharuru!" Mana said and covered her mascot's mouth and looked apologetic at Ira. "Hmp! I knew this was your little mascot!" Ira said and slammed his hand on Mana's desk and got dangerously closer and closer to Mana.

"Yare, yare? I didn't know you where this kind of guy Ira." A female voice said from behind them, Ira looked shocked and so where Mana and Sharuru.

* * *

**Hope you don't hate the couple! T^T! But i like them! I hope you liked the first chapter so far! **

**And who is the mysterious female?!**

** Anyway, review and favorite maybe? :3  
**

**P.S: What do you think MIR stands for? (It's not Mir from MBLAQ) **

**Mana**

**x**

**Ira **

**x**

**Rikka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I've been looking around the other pretty cure fanfics and noticed that there aren't many or there not one single fanfic about Mana x Ira o.O. **

**Oh my god, i think i am the first one to write about this couple :O Yay! :D Hahahaah XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_"Hmp! I knew this was your little mascot!" Ira said and slammed his hand on Mana's desk and got dangerously closer and closer to Mana._

_"Yare, yare? I didn't know you where this kind of guy Ira." A female voice said from behind them, Ira looked shocked and so where Mana and Sharuru._

"M-Marmo?!" All three of them said in shock, the older woman laughed at the funny face Ira made. He pointed at her "W-what are you doing here?! You hold hag!" He yelled at her. "Hold hag?! You little kid! What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in Cure Diamond's house?" Marmo said to the now blushing Ira.

"T-that. I don't have a crush on a freakin' Cure!" He yelled at her "Really then why are you blushing?" Marmo teased him again. Ira got red again "St-" "STOP!" Mana stopped the two from yelling further. "Marmo, he isn't blushing he's just having a fever that's why he's red." Mana said to Marmo, she raised her eyebrow at her and then looked at Ira. Who was panting from all the yelling.

"MMhh.. I guess i should believe you." Marmo said and looked around Mana's bedroom, she found an mirror some where and looked at her reflection. "A-anyway, why are you even here hold woman?!" Ira yelled as he has calmed down.

"Mmhh.. I guess Bel was worried about you or even Leva and Luga." Marmo said as she was still staring at the mirror. "Bel, Levo and Luga? Worried? Psh. Don't joke with me old lady." Ira said as he sat on Mana's bed. Marmo looked irriated but still continued to make herself 'pretty' "Then i guess Regina wanted to know what... Huh, Aida Mana was doing."

"Me?" Mana pointed to herself, and Marmo glanced at her. "Yeah, you. Regina seems to really like you for some reason." Ira glanced at Mana who sweat dropped " I knew that you were familiar.. You are Cure Heart, aren't you?" He asked her. Mana sighed "Yeah, i'm Cure Heart." "Mana-chan!" Sharuru said but too late.

Before Mana could even react Ira had grabbed Mana's waist and teleported to their secret base. Marmo followed after as she also grabbed Mana's little mascot.

Inside the Secret Base. Both Mana and Sharuru are tied up in the secret base. Lucky for them. Leva, Galu, Bel and Regina weren't there. "Eeeh?! Where are those 3 idiots?! And where is that spoiled brat who calls herself the King Selfish's daughter!?" Marmo yelled as she saw that no one else was here.

Ira had already picked up a bowling ball and started boiling, which he lost again and again. "Stop boiling kid. You are just going to lose every time like you got got beaten by the Cures every time." Marmo said as she sat on the couch where Mana and Sharuru were sleeping. (Both of them were really sleepy)

Marmo glanced at the two sleeping "What do we do with them?" Marmo asked and pointed at them. "Don't know." Ira said still bowling. Marmo got annoyed again "Then why did you bring her here?! . . ." Then she came up with something. "Or did you wanted to be _alone _with her and finish what you have started?" Marmo said to the boy.

Ira had let go of the bowling ball he was holding and it fell on his feet. "Itai! Itai! Ita! Marmo! That's not goddamn true!" Ira said while holding his feet where the ball fell on. "Hahahahaahahaah." Marmo was laughing at the boy who has pain. "Ngh." Both Marmo and Ira got stopped what they were doing as Mana slowly woke up.

She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, her mouth was covered so she couldn't say anything. She then looked at the person who was sitting next to her, Marmo. "N-nani?" Marmo said as she backed away. Mana was trying to say something but because her mouth was covered and hands were tied she couldn't say what it was.

Ira looked Marmo and noticed something on her face and smirked "There's a huge pimple on your face!" Ira said and pointed at the 'Huge' pimple. Marmo is now holding a mirror she grabbed out of the blue. "AAahhhh!" She screamed and ran to the bathroom. Wait is there .. .Probably yes.

Now Ira and Mana are alone, Ira now sat next to Mana. "You know, i hate it here. Also getting picked on by the other's just because i'm smaller than them, but there at your and Rikka's place it felt really comfortable. You know." He said, Mana nodded at him.

"I don't know if it's true what Marmo said thought. Me.. Liking Cure Diamond... Wel, she was indeed the one who helped me and cared for me when i was sick. Aargggh! What is this?!" He yelled and put his hands against his head. Mana by the had already untied her hands and uncovered her mouth.

She petted Ira's head, he looked up and saw the smiling face of an Angel. He blushed but Mana didn't notice it. "You know Ira-kun, that feeling that you have. Is called Love." She said and smiled at him. He wanted to say something but closed his mouth, he slapped Mana's hand away. "S-shut up." He said. Mana looked hurt for a second.

But ignored the feeling, she then untied her mascot who was still sleeping. And held him in her hands.. _"Now i have to get out of here.. But how?" _She thought. She couldn't transform since Sharuru is still sleeping and Mana didn't wanted to wake him up. _"I don't think that i have an other choice than to ask.. Him." _Mana thought and looked at Ira. Who is still in the same position.

"I-ira? C-can you teleport me back home?" Mana said. Ira glance at Mana who looked scared at Ira for some reason. "Tsk." Was the only thing he said and snapped his fingers (i don't know how you call it, but what they Always do to teleport somewhere.) Mana has teleported back in her room.

Mana sighed as she was back in her bedroom, she changed her clothes and got to bed. She thought about the things that happened just a while ago, she thought that maybe she could also befriend Marmo and Ira. But it seems that only Rikka could befriend Ira.

_"... If Ira-kun likes Rikka-chan.. Then i could help him.. Make Rikka fall for him! I'll help him and Rikka get together!" _

"I'll make them fall in love!" Mana yelled excited! I would love to see how it would be.

* * *

**Well... This was the second chapter.. Will be uploading the next chapter later. Well.. .Ja ne!**

** Review and Favorite maybe? **

**P.S: I just love those ONE-OF-A-KIND, things! Or well things that no-one has made. Like making a Mana x Ira x Rikka! Ahahah XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**... .Writing... Now i can, breath again! XD I finished my other story before the deadline, and now i can breath again! XD hahaa Okay, **

**First: I'm sorry, gusy! I didn't know you guys found this so interesting! XD **

**Second: Thank's for waiting for me to update this XD!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

_"I'll make them fall in love!" Mana yelled excited._

**The next day. **

Mana, Rikka and Makoto are walking together to school as usual. Mana has this grin the whole time as she was walking besides Rikka. "Mana?" Makoto asked. "Hai, Makopi?" Mana asked still with a grin. "Why are you grinning like that? Are you up to something?" She asked.

Rikka also looked at Mana and noticed that grin "yeah, what's up with that grin?" Mana smiled and walked further "Nothing!~" She said as she walked further from the two. Rikka and Makoto looked at each other but followed Mana.

They stopped at 'nii-san's shop'. He was standing infront of the shop and held a small baby, "Ai-chan!" Mana said and held Ai in her arms. "Ai! Ai!" The small child said as she was being held in the arms of her 'mama'.

"Ai." Rikka and Makoto said in sync, Ai gave the two an adorable smile. "How cute, i want to almost hug you to death!" Davi- Makoto's mascot- said behind her. "D-Davi!" Makoto said embarrassed. They laughed at the embarrassed Makoto.

After they said goodbye to Ai and Nii-san they walked back to school. "Kaichou!" A student yelled , as he ran up to Mana. "Oh? What's wrong?" Mana asked the student. "*pant* There *pant* Is *pant *A new *pant* Student." The student said panting in between. "A new student." The three friends said in sync.

"Right.. There." The student pointed at a boy light blue hair and olive eyes. Mana walked up to him and held out her hand "Konichiwa, watashi wa Aida Mana. What's your name?" She asked to the boy. He looked very familiar to the mangenta haired girl.

The guy shook Mana's hand "Aoi Takehiko, it's nice to meet you _Aida Mana._" As he said her name he looked at her the eyes. Mana's heart got 'Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!'. He let go of her hand and walked inside the school. She touched the place where her heart was, and inhaled then exhaled.

_"Stop it Mana! You are not in love! Not in love with Ira! I mean Aoi TakeHiko! You just met him! Start the plan: Make Rikka fall in love with Ira! Starting now!" _Mana thought and also walked inside the school.

Inside the class, "Minaa-san, we have a new student in our class. Please be nice to him." Kido-Sensei said, then Aoi came in "Konichwa, Ore wa Aoi TakeHiko-da. It's nice to meet you all." He said and bowed. "Hai, TakeHiko-san please sit next to Aida-san. Pleas-" "I know who she is , sensei." Aoi said and walked up to his new seat.

As he sat and said to Mana "It's nice to see you again, **Mana-chan**." As he looked at her, there goes Mana's heart again 'Doki! Doki! Doki!'. _"What? What? Why is my heart beating like this? I-ignore it Mana-chan! Just start the plan.. But wait how?..." _

"Okay, minaa-san. Let's start today's lesson." Kido-Sensei said and everyone listen to sensei. Nothing special had happened within the school, only that Aoi had been looking at all the three friends Mana, Rikka and Makoto. But never got to talk to either one of them.

The school has already ended, and the three friends are together. "Rikka, Makopi! Want to go over to my house? Sharuru, will you call Lance and Alice over?" Mana asked her friends and mascot. "No need to do that , Mana-chan." A voice said besides her, it was Alice. "Aah! A-Alice-chan.. Y-you scared me a little." Mana said as she looked a little scared.

"I'm sorry for startling you. And i would love to come with you guys." Alice smiled, then Mana looked at Rikka and Makoto. Waiting for their answers. "Sorry, Mana. My parents are coming home tonight, and i want to make dinner for both of them. Gomene." Rikka said, Mana's smile disappeared. "I want to go with you Mana-chan!" Davi said again behind Makoto.

"Davi!" Makoto half yelled/Wispered since they are still at school. The girls giggled, and the girls walked over to Mana's house. Only Rikka in going to her own house. "Bye-bye, Rikka!" Mana yelled as Rikka was further away, she looked behind and waved at them.

"Well, let's g-" Before Mana finished her sentence, a jikochuu came out of nowhere and started to attack them. It was Bel in the form of a cellphone!

The three friends transformed into their precure form, "Aida Mana, you! What have you done to Ira!?" Bel said and attack Mana! She managed to dodge it, but tripped over a rock. A perfect chance for Bel "Chance!" He yelled and tried to jump on Mana.

Then suddenly, an heavy wind made Mana change her place and Bell made an big hole! "What the-?" Bel said and looked to his side. "Ira!?" Mana and Bel said in sync, Bel started to attack Mana again. But this time, Cure Rosetta defended Mana. Cure Sword ran from behind then and kicked the cellphone formed Bel.

Cure sword then charged after Ira but before she could, someone pushed him out of the way. Cure Sword missed to punch him, the one who pushed him away was. Cure Diamond "Cure Diamond?!" The three other precures yelled.

"Cure Diamond?" Bel said, he was still on his back. He stood up again and now charged after Cure Diamond, before he could even get close to her Cure diamond did her main attack "Kiramekinasai! Tuinkuru Daiyamondo!" She yelled and pointed her finger to Bel, he got hit by diamonds and fell.

"Now, Cure Heart!" She yelled, Cure heart nodded "Anata ni Todoke! Mai Suite Hato!" She yelled and spread her arms, releasing the sparkle energy. Bel got hit by it, and go purified.

The girls transformed back to their own forms and none of them noticed that Mana sneaked out to find Ira. "Ira!" She half whispered- yelled. "Ira-" Someone cover her mouth! "Sshh! I'm here, when are you going to start that plan of yours?" He asked.

"Huh?" Mana said and looked at Ira, who blushed "I- I didn't know if i really did send you to your home, so i transported to your room and i heard you yell "I'll make them fall in love!"' Ira said and looked away from Mana.

"Hey, can you hide those bat wings?" Mana asked Ira when she broke free from him, he looked at her "What? These?-" He pointed to his bat wings "No.. Why?" Mana then started thinking.

She looked at Ira from the corner of her eyes, Ira noticed her stares "N-nani?" He asked.. "Do-" "I'm not Aoi!" Ira yelled in a hurry. Mana raised an eye-brow "i didn't say anything about Aoi? Are-" "Ira?" An voice said, it was Rikka.

Mana and Ira both panicked "What do i do?!" Mana panicked, Ira snapped is finger's again. And Mana was gone, well she actualy on the behind a bush. At that moment Rikka ran over to Ira.

"What was that?" Rikka said as she heard a 'eekk!' from behind a bush; "N-nothing! T-that's just a fat cat!" Ira said and got infront of the bush Mana fell behind.

"I didn't know ond of the neighbors had a cat? but oh well.. Ira-kun,.. Um.. Will.. Will you go on a date with me?" Ira's heart goes crazy! And his face his bright red! "I-ira! Your face, do you have a fever?" Rikka said and put her hands on Ira's forehead.

"N-no! B-but, s-s-ure! I-i'll c-come w-with y-ou." He stuttered, Rikka blushed and smiled at him. "See you tomorrow in front of my house then." Rikka said and kissed Ira's cheek, she then ran to her house back to her house.

Mana came out of the bush and shook Ira back to his senses. "Ira! You did it! I'll help you prepare for your date, i'll follow you guys around to! You have to wear something fancy! No wait, i think something casual!" Mana started talking about how to prepare Ira.

But then... "Mana.." He said, Mana looked at him "Hai?" She said "What is a date?" Mana did an anime fall "Eeeeeehhhh?!" She yelled.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Thank's for waiting ;) Hope you liked this chapter! And sorry, i can't write that fighting part. i'm not good at those kind of things, still hope you liked it! **

**Review and Favorite, maybe? ;3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**#Passed out... #came back to life.. Hey, guys! Just to make sure to you guys, i really love Mana x Ira. And i support everyone who loves Ira x Mana.**

**This soo much like FBNFH, I support both SHINE and SHEIN fan's. So it's kinda the same for ManaxIra and IraxRikka :D **

**Maybe i'll also be making ONE-SHOTS about IraxRikka, like i did with SHEIN.? MMhh~ **

**Oh well: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

**P.S: aw Gawd! D: So many of you are RikkaxIra fans! And i -wel you know- It's the same as SHINE and SHEIN *3***

**P.P.S: Long time no see! XD Did you miss me ;) ? #Just kidding! XD**

**P.P.P.S: This chapter is going to get hated;... Maybe. (°-°)**

* * *

"What's a date?" Ira asked Mana, who did an anime fall "Eeeeehhhh?!"

"You don't know what a date is?!" Mana yelled surprised, Ira shook his head. "Wil you teach me?" He asked. Mana gulped.. _"teach? Teach him what a date is? Can i do that? Should i do that? ... Wait, Ira is my friend-well kind of like friend- but still. Okay, i will teach him." _Mana sighed.

"I-i guess, i can teach you." Mana said smiling yet also blushing "Great! Can we start now?" He said with a smile, what made Mana blush again. "Uh-uh, s-sure." She stuttered, right after she said that Ira had grabbed Mana's hand and teleported to somewhere.

They now stood in front of "An amusement park." Mana said, someone patted her shoulder. It was Ira who was holding two tickets for the amusement park "Come on, let's go!" He said and pulled Mana with him.

_"He's like a small child, but wait. Didn't he say just a few minutes ago that he doesn't know what a date is?" _Mana thought. As if Ira had read Mana's thoughts he said "I had heard Marmo talk about these things, and from what i have heard from her is. That she wanted to go to an amusement park with her date, or something like that."

"Ooh..!" Came from Mana's not only because she didn't what to say but also because she saw the ferris wheel. "Hey! Hey! Ira, let's go to the ferris wheel!" Mana said as she tried to get Ira's attention.

She got his attention and he said "Sure-." Right after he said that Mana had already ran up to the waiting line for the ferris wheel. Ira was dumbfounded for a little while but walked up to her.

"Ira! _Here! Here!_" Mana said as she waved at Ira, "Is this what you call a date?" He said to himself but then looked at the smiling Mana who was still waving. He smiled "I guess i should learn more about it." He said to himself again.

After waiting in the line for a good 5 minutes the two can finally go in the ferris wheel, Mana and Ira sat opposite of each other. They both admired the view from so high.

"Um.. So what kind of guys do you like?" Ira suddenly asked Mana, she looked surprised at the light-blue haired guy in front of her. "Um.. I guess.. Someone who's kind, sweet, loves animals and. . Mhh.. I guess that's it. What kind of girls do you like?" Mana asked Ira.

He blushed and stared outside "Girls like.. -Ka." He mumbled "Say that again?" "Rikka." "Mhmh.." Mana nodded and wrote that in her sketchbook that she grabbed out of the blue.

But somehow something didn't felt, right in Man's heart. But she ignored the feeling.. While Mana was still writing and Ira was still staring outside, the capsule they sat in suddenly began to shake. Ira who had fast reflexes held Mana close by him for protection. And at a certain moment everything stopped.

And by everything, i also mean **everything **The ferris wheel stopped and all the lights had been turned of. Ira let go of Mana when the capsule stopped shaking.

Mana rubbed her head, Ira had been squizing her head. She got blinded by the sun and rubbed her eyes. Her moth hang low, she tugged Ira's shirt and said "Look at that!"

Ira who also turned around to see got also blinded by the sun, but then admired the beautiful sunset. "Whoa." He said, both of them and stood up from their seats.

'Doki! Doki!' Ira's heart had been beating like crazy the last few minutes after he 'hugged' Mana. He looked at Mana who stood left from him. She was smiling at the sunset, she noticed that Ira was looking and gave him a smile.

Ira blushed and looked away, which made Mana laugh.

A few minutes later the ferris wheel started to move again, and after they got from the ferris wheel they decided to drink something. "What do you want?" Ira asked Mana.. Mana thought about it and then whispered something in Ira's ear. It made him blush.

The owner smiled at the young teens, Ira who was still blushing said stuttering "C-an w-we have a l-large v-vanillia m-mikshake. Whit two straws, p-please." The owner chuckled at the flustered young boy and said "Coming right away."

Mana nudged Ira's arm "See! it wasn't that bad, right?" Mana smiled, Ira who got more red looked away again. "Here." the shopkeeper said, Ira took the milkshake from the man "How much?" Mana asked at the man, he just smiled and shook his head.

"It's free for couples." That sentence made both of them blush "W-we aren't a couple!" Ira said in a hurry with a bright red face "Y-yeah! We a-are j-just very close -f-friends!" Mana said also with a red face.

The man chuckled again at their flustered faces "Don't worry about, but it's free for you two." he said. Mana and Ira thanked the man and walked to Mana's home.

They took turns to drink from the milkshake. "So this was a date, huh?" Ira asked.. Mana who held the milkshake nodded "Did you like it?" she asked after she drank a little from the milkshake.

"Yeah, i guess it was fun." He said blushing and looked away again, Mana smiled. She then got an idea. "I know!" She yelled all of a sudden. "Why did you yell like that?! You scared me!" He yelled back as he held his heart.

"Do the same things what we did today, with Rikka tomorrow!" Mana yelled at pointed at Ira. He thought about it and then said "Yeah. I guess we can do that! But you will stay nearby for if something goes wrong right?"

Mana nodded "Of course!" Both of them smiled. And after they drank the milkshake, Ira had walked with Mana to her house. "Well, i guess this is it. I had a fun day with you Ira." Mana blushed a little but Ira didn't notice.

"Y-yeah. I also had fun, and thank's for teaching me.. What a date is." He said blushing. Mana came up an idea again, while Ira was a little distracted she took that as a chance to kiss his cheek.

Ira took a few steps back and put his right hand on his right cheek. With an face qs red as a tomato he said "Wha-wha-wha what the heck was that?!" Mana smiled "That is what Rikka is going to do after your date has ended and you walk with her to her home."

Ira didn't anything but stared at Mana _'Why is she even helping me? She is the enemy! And so is Rikka but.. I guess i don't it to change.. For now.' _Ira thought. "Well, i guess i see you tomorrow then Ira." Mana said and was about to turn but before she could.

Ira kissed Mana's cheek, they both blushed and Mana stared at the guy that just kissed her cheek. "T-that's a t-thank you f-for helping me." He said and teleported away.

Mana still stood there, then blinked twice. She began to blush a deep red colour and ran inside her home, and ran upstairs to her room. She closed the door and then leaned against it.

"Welcome back.. Mana-chan." An very very angry mascot said, Mana noticed the mood in her room and got glared from her friends and mascots. "Alice-chan! Makopi! Sharuru! Lance! N-n-nice to s-s-see you guys!" Mana said and gave them a crooked smile.

* * *

Meanwhile after Ira had himself teleported back to his home base... **No one actually cared at all**. And that's what made him glad that they didn't care. Ira sighed in relieve and walked to his room, he layed in bed and covered his eyes.

A flasback from the 'kiss' replayed in his mind "Why did i do that?" He aske himself. A picture of Rikka then flashed in his mind "Rikka..." And closed his eyes.

* * *

**The next chapter is specially for IraxRikka fans! XD And this chapter was for all the ManaxIra fans! Haha XD**

**Okay i use 'XD' way to much! XD Omg! I did it again! D: Anyways, it's been a while since i last updated so sorry about that! **

**Review and Favorite, maybe? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**.. ... .. Hey guys! I noticed that many of you have really looked forward to this chapter and so here it is :D **

**Also, me and my friend (KR2002) Have thought of the shipping names for Ira x Mana and Ira x Rikka. **

**For Ira x Mana we thought of 'ManIra' and for Ira x Rikka 'RiRa'.Hope you like them! **

**If you have other suggestions please feel free to write them in your review, since i always read them XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline!**

**P.S: I changed the name of this story. This used to be 'Mana Is In Love?!' And now it's 'Giving Up Your Love For Them'  
**

* * *

"Mana!" An very very angry mascot said;.. "Ooohh.. Hey~ Alice-chan, Makopi-chan, Sharuru and Lance~" Mana said with a crooked smile. They glared at the magenta haired girl..

"W-what's wrong?" Mana asked even thought she perfectly knows why they are glaring. "Where have you gone!? Don't you know we were worried sick about you?!" Sharuru yelled at Mana.

_"i can't tell them! But i don't want lie either.. I hope i'm doing the right thing after this." _Mana thought and inhaled. She looked at her friends who are still glaring.

"I was late because..."

Mana has explained why she was late, Alice and Makoto understanded it. But their mascot don't. "Mana-chan! It was already bad that Rikka has taking a liking to Ira but it's even worse if you decided to boost their relationship to a next level!" Sharuru yelled again.

"Sharuru, you are too loud~" Lance said as he was in the arms of Alice. Sharuru had calmed down "Fine.. But promise me that this is the only time we help him. Okay?" Sharuru said and held out his... Paw?

Mana had promised Ira to help him and Rikka get together, but if the date is succesfull she doesn't have to help Ira anymore. Mana bit her lip and shook Sharuru's paw "I promise." She said.

Sharuru and the other's smiled.. "Can i tag along with you, Mana-chan?" Alice said which made all of them say "Eeehh?!" "Alice?!" Makoto surprised like the other's are. Alice smiled.

"I would love to see how Rikka-chan's date would be." Alice said.. Mana stared at Alice but then grabbed her hands "Really!? I'm so happy Alice-chan!" Mana smiled, Alice laughed at the sudden move.

"I guess i should tag along too." Makoto said, what made Mana even more happier. "Makopi too!? Yatta!"Mana said and had a group hug with them.

**The next day**

Today is the day. It's Ira and Rikka's very first day. Ira stood infront of Rikka's home. He walked back and fort, nervouse. He thought about what Mana said.

An hat was seen from an bush, then a hand what pressed the hat down some mumbles was heard. But Ira didn't hear it since he was still deep in his thoughts.

The door suddenly opened and a really pretty looking blue haired girl stood infront of Ira. He was blushing and stared at the beauty. Rikka smiled at him, Ira then realises what he's doing and looked away.

_"Don't forget to compliment her!"_ He suddenly heard "What was that?" Rikka asked as she stared at the direction the voice came from "N-nothing! A-and y-you l-look g-great. .R-Rikka.." Ira stuttered.

Rikka blushed at his compliment "T-thank you, Ira-kun." She said "Then let's go to the movie!" And grabbed Ira's hand. "M-movies?" Ira said blushing as Rikka suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Yes, i forgot to tell you that we are going to see a movie. I'm sorry, did you want to go somewhere else?" Rikka asked, Ira shook his head "N-n-no! No! B-but m-maybe w-we c-can go to an amusent park after we see the movie?"

Rikka smiled at him "Sure!" The smile made Ira blush again, Rikka walked ahead of Ira who seemed in a daze. "Ira! Are you coming?!" Rikka yelled, Ira came back on earth "Y-yeah!" He yelled and ran after Rikka.

Meanwhile behind the bushes are Mana and Makoto "Why are you wearing that hat, Mana?!" Makoto said as Ira and Rikka are out of sight. "So i don't look suscpecious! Makopi why aren't you wearing a disgues?"

Mana was wearing a long dark green coath, dark sunglasses, a small hat and a fake mustach. "I have a disgues." She said and put on her sunglasses "And i also don't want to attract attention-" Mana had already followed after the couple, she was hiding behind many things.

Makoto noticed people talking about a weird 'man' with a hat and mustach. Makoto sighed and followed Mana, but she didn't hide behind things.

When Makoto finally has found Mana she saw that Mana was hiding behind a tree. Makoto then stood behind her, without Mana noticing. "I wonder how Sharuru and Lance are doing with distracting Raquel?" Mana said.

I forgot to tell you, they didn't want Raquel to know about Rikka's date. And they also didn't want Raquel to know that they are helping Ira. Let's take a look how they are doing shall we?

"Aaahhhhhh~~ This is heaven~" An relaxed looking Raquel said, she layed with her stomach on a lounge chair of her size. Lance was massaging Raquel, and Sharuru was fanning Raquel. "Harder~" Raquel demanded..

Sharuru and Lance looked at each other and the back at Raquel, Sharuru nodded at Lance. He understanded it he massaged Raquel harded "Faster~" Sharuru fanned faster, Raquel smiled "This is heaven~" Raquel said again.

_" This is the first and last time we help an enemy.." _Sharuru thought...

Back with the date. Ira and Rikka had walked inside the cinema, Mana was abou to follow them but Makoto stopped her. "What do you think you are doing?!" Mana looked confused at her "Following them.." "How? Without a ticket we aren't allowed inside!"

"And that's why you have me." An voice said "Alice/-chan!" Mana and Makoto said insync. Alice smiled at them before she walked to the entrace, Mana and Makoto followed her.

Alice walked past a worker, he didn't say anything. But when Mana and Makoto tried to walk past by him, he stopped them. "Sorry, no ticket. No entree." He said.. "They're with me." Alice said and pulled her friends with her.

"how-" "My dad owns this place." Alice said before Makoto could ask. "Your dad owns many places, Alice-chan." Mana said.. Makoto nodded in agreement. "What are the two of them going to watch?" Makoto asked, "I don't know." Mana responded, Makoto sweat-dropped.

"They went to 'Just My Luck'." Alice said as she somehow was walking between Makoto and Mana. "Oh." "Let's go then! Show us the way Alice." "Of course." They followed Alice to the room where 'Just My Luck' is being played.

The girls walked inside and looked around the room, and Mana had already spotted someone. She spotted someone with blue hair. "I think i found!" She whispered to the other two. "Great." Mana walked up to the person and it really was Ira and Rikka.

Mana sat two rows behind them and sat down, Makoto and Alice followed after her. Since the movie was 102 mintues long, Mana fell asleep. While Makoto and Alice watched with much interest at the movie.

After 102 minutes the film ended, and everyone is leaving. Makoto and Alice then also walked away before Ira and Rikka could notice them... Dragging Mana along with them.

They all hid besides the entrance of the movie theatre, Makoto had to cover Mana's mouth since she was snoring a little loud. A few minutes later they saw Rikka and Ira outside.

**Makoto's pov  
**

I was covering Mana's mouth since she was snoring, meanwhile Alice was on the look-out for Rikka and Ira. A few minutes later they came out, we couldn't hear what they were saying to each other but they eventually walked somewhere else.

We followed them to an amusement park, Mana was by the time we got to the amusement park already awake. "So where are they?" Mana asked after seh yawned "Don't know, i lost them." Alice said as she looked around.

I saw a light blue dot in the ferris wheel, i looked closer and noticed an blue haired dot in the same capsule. "There they are, in the ferris wheel!" i said to the other girls, they looked at the capsule i was pointing to.

"Ah! You're right, Makopi! I see them!" Mana yelled excited and jumped. We waited behind a large tree, and heard a familiar giggle. It was Rikka, and a blushing Ira besides her.

"Oh~Oh~Oh, they must have been having fun inside, huh?~" I suddenly felt a dark aura behind me.. "R-raquel~ Hey, what are you doing here?" Mana said... The little mascot folded his arms and gave us a glare.

"Why is Rikka with that boy?" "U-umm... Nothing, j-just;-" "-Having a date." I blurted out. Mana, Alice, Sharuru, Lance and Davi all looked surprised at me. And Raquel looked furious. "What?!-" Before RiRa (**Ri**kka/ i**Ra**) could hear Raquel's 'what?!' I covered his mouth.

He was struggle at first but after a few minutes he calmed a 'little' down. Unfortunuatlly he bit me and flied over to RiRa before the other's could react.

Luckily Davi pushed Raquel out of the way, too bad Ira saw him. But he didn't say anything. LUCKY! Okay that was OOC, Davi then pulled Raquel back here with us. "Ssshhhh!" He ssshh-ed him.

But... As if luck wasn't on our side this time... "KOWAINA!" A loud voice said followed by screams everywhere, i looked at the direction where the voice came from. It came from an huge samurai! But it looked like he had a mask on.

Whatever it is we have to fight it "Davi!" I yelled but Mana had grabbed Davi before i could transform.

"Mana?" "Sshh.." And then looked over at Rikka, she had already transformed and fought the Jikochu. Ira then ran over to where we are hiding? "Mana?" "Hai?"

"It isn't save here anymore." "Why?" I asked "Regina is up to something.-" "-Regina did this?!" He nodded. We looked at Mana she was closer to Regina then any of us. "I don't believe that she got something to do with this." Ira shook his head.

"It's true. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at us. "Nani?! We helped get your date with Rikka and now you tell us to go away?" "Sharuru!" Mana said and grabbed Sharuru and held her close by her.

"It's dangerous here, and you got to help Cure Diamond. I don't have a good feeling with this, now i'm going to see the other's in our secret base." Ira said before he teleported away. We all looked at one another and nodded.

We all transformed and were ready to fight this 'Kowaina'. **(Sorry to say this, but i seriously am bad at explaining things. Escpecially fighting scenes. So, we'll skip to the part where it almost ends, also. Cure Ace isn't here in this story, hope you don't mind) **

We were all panting and bruises all over us body, this Kowaina is really strong. "I never saw this 'Kowaina' before." Diamond said, everyone of us is panting.

Rikka and Mana were about to attack, but before he could a blinding light light shone behind him. I covered my eyes, as the light wasn't that bright anymore i saw that the Kowaina had "Rikka!" in his left hand.

Mana immediatly tried to save Rikka, she kicked the Kowaina's hand. He let go but suddenly everything felt like slow-motion. And the light blinded us again.

And before we knew it, the Kowaina was gone. But "Mana?! Rikka?!" So were they..

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update! D:, i was trying find this chapter between my way to many documents! D: But anyway, i still hope you like this.**

**And i decided to make this a little crossover with other precure enemies. **

**Review and favorite, maybe? :) **


End file.
